November 03, 2006
Bo: Hey. Sorry I didn't get your call. I had my cell off at the hospital.. Everything okay with you and the baby? Hope: The baby and I are fine. It's Steve and Kayla I'm worried about. beeping Steve: What am I gonna do, Kayla? I don't want you to die. But I don't know how to save you. beeping Stephanie: Dad? Steve: Hey. Hi. Stephanie: Hi. How's she doing? Steve: About the same. Stephanie: Look, I'm sorry that I lost it earlier. I just -- I'm so scared. Mom can't die, Dad. She just can't, and you have to do something. Steve: Oh, baby...I just don't know what I can do. You know, I'm not a faith healer. I can't touch her and make her all better. Stephanie: How do you know? You know, the mind controls the body in a lot of ways, Dad. Talk to her -- she'll hear you. Touch her -- she'll feel you. You have to give her a reason to live. Steve: I've been trying to think of what I can do. Stephanie: Then you have to try harder, okay? I mean Sighs Mom has never gotten over you. And you've been pushing her away ever since you got back to Salem. So I'm sure right now she doesn't feel like that she has a lot to live for. So you have to come through for her because you're the only hope she has left. And you're the only hope I have left. You know, I've never asked you for anything, Dad. And Mom's always said that I took after you, that I never gave up on anything. So don't give up on us now. Would you take me back to my room, please? Hope: Hey, Steve. Hi. Steve: Hey. Hope: How's Kayla doing? I got the necklace for Billie like you asked. What do you think? Steve: Yeah, that's nice. Thanks. Hope, listen, I need to ask you another favor. Hope: Steve. Steve: This is for Kayla. Hope: Of course. Steve: Nothing's helping to make her well. Stephanie thinks it's because she's lost the will to live, because she's got no one to come back to except me -- this guy who doesn't remember -- doesn't remember our life together. Hope: Sometimes memories are all we have. Steve: Yeah, tell me about it. Listen, Hope, I want to try something. I want to sit with Kayla. I want to talk to her. I want to tell her things, you know, things that we did together, talk about the life we loved, and maybe she'll decide she wants to come back to this life. Here's where the favor comes in. Hope: Anything, anything. How can I help? Steve: Could you get together with Bo and write down everything you can remember from Kayla's and my past together? Stuff that you can remember, stuff that we might have told you. Hope: Absolutely. Bo and I will put our heads together, see what we can come up with. There's so much. Steve: Great. Thanks, Hope. Hope: No. It's my pleasure. You know Sighs Maybe this will help you. Maybe this will help you to remember something. Steve: Maybe it will. STOCKHOLM FLASHBACK Kayla: How is he? Hope: He hasn't made a sound. Kayla: That's a change. Hope: Look at him just lying there. Looks so innocent. Not so rough and tough. Kayla: Oh, he's not so tough. Hope: You found that out, too, huh? You know, he reminds me an awful lot of Bo. Kayla: Does he? Hope: Yeah, especially when we first met. You know, Mr. Tough Guy, nobody gets to Mr. Bo Brady. Kayla: You did. Hope: Yeah, I guess I did. But he was fighting and scratching all the way. You know what I think? The tougher they are on the outside, the softer they are on the inside. Somebody could hurt Bo, I mean, really hurt him, and he just would not let them know -- not until he got home and he knew he could let down his defenses. He really is just a little boy inside. He just wanted to be held and... just stroked. He just wanted me to take away all the pain. Kayla: Yeah, well, Bo trusts you. Steve doesn't trust anybody. Hope: Maybe not yet, but I think he's coming around to you. Kayla: I don't know about that. Hope: Kayla, he was in a lot of pain before you got here. He called out your name. Kayla: He just didn't know what he was saying. Hope: He may have been in a lot of pain, but it was your name he called. That's got to mean something. You care about him, don't you? Kayla: Yes. Hope: Then don't let him go. Don't give up. He's gonna drive you crazy, but that's okay. Look at him, Kayla. He really is a pretty special person. Hope: Kayla never, ever gave up on Steve. And thank God he's not giving up on her now. beeping Steve: Hey. Decided to drive up on your own, huh? Stephanie: Yeah, I need the exercise. Um...I'm not here to fight. Steve: You were right, you know. Stephanie: About? Steve: I haven't been doing everything I can to help your mom get well. But I will now. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to save her. You can count on me. FLASHBACK Steve: Not until you play ball with me. Now, listen, we've been around the block too many times for you to give me this bull. Now you tell me what's going on. Bo: I'm taking care of my family, all right? So just drop it. Steve: I'm not gonna drop -- Bo: I said drop it, man! Just give me some space, would you? You keep your family safe. I keep my family safe. You should understand that. So back off, all right? Steve: People say you changed, Bo. But I take one long look at you and I know you haven’t. Welcome back, dude. Bo: Steve and I didn't protect our families the way we both had wanted. Category:2006